Gigantes (Muse-Verse)
The Gigantes are the children of Gaea and Tartarus. They are the younger brothers and sisters of the ancient Titans. They serve Gaea, their mother and one of the most powerful beings in the series. In the Lost Hero, Encledaeus says that for each Olympian there is at least one Gigas. The Muse-Verse includes many Gigantes that didn't appear in the canonical stories. Some of them are mythical gigantes from the First Giant War that Rick Riordan simply didn't include in the canon series, others are entirely my own invention. In the Muse-Verse along with the one hundred Gigantes who took part in the First Giant War, a new group of Gigantes were bred to oppose the gods who hadn't existed or hadn't been accepted into the Greco-Roman pantheon yet at the time of the first war. History The Gigantes were not born until after the Gods won the First Titan war and took the throne from Kronos. Each Gigante was bred specifically to oppose one of the Olympian gods and usurp that gods domain. The king of Giants was Porphyrion, the anti-zeus, and he made an official declaration of war on the Olympians by kidnapping their queen Hera. It was prophesied that only a god and demigod working together could defeat this threat to Olympus so Zeus called upon his own sons Heracles and Dionysus to help win this war called the Gigantomachy. Heroes of Olympus 14 of the deities who fought in the first Gigantomachy had faded by the time the second began but their banes were resurrected anyway. The most powerful Greek deity to have died between the two wars was probably Helios, Titan of the sun. In this time a dozen new members had also been born or accepted into the Olympian pantheon (Ariadne, Psyche, Lupa, Janus, Terminus, Pomona, Rhea Silvia, Tiberinus, Orcus, Momus, Libertas, and Divus Julius). In addition to the one hundred Giants who participated in the first Giant War, Gaea and Tartarus bred a new group of Giants to oppose these 12 gods and the 7 Heroes of Olympus. Another 20 Giants were born to oppose deities who The Gigantes # Porphyrion: King of the Giants, bane of Zeus/Jupiter # Dione: Queen of the Giants: bane of Hera/Juno # Phoetius: bane of Hera/Juno # Polybotes: Bane of Poseidon/Neptune # Erysichthon: bane of Demeter/Ceres* # Damasen and Pelorus: Banes of Ares/Mars # Enceladus : Bane of Athena/Minerva # Orion: Bane of Artemis/Diana and Apollo # Aegean: bane of Artemis/Diana # Mimas: Bane of Hephaestus/Vulcan # Periboia: Bane of Aphrodite/Cenus: Daughter of Porphyrion # Hippolytus: Bane of Hermes/Mercury # Otis and Ephilaites: Banes of Dionysus/Bacchus # Alcyoneus: Bane of Hades/Pluto # Damysos: Bane of Iris* # Mylinos: Bane of Hebe/Juvenetas* # Agrius: Bane of Tyche/Fortuna and the Fates* # Clytius: Bane of Hecate/Trivia # Molios: Bane of Helios # Aristaios: Bane of Hestia/Vesta* # Thoon: Bane of the Fates # Leon: Bane of Heracles/Hercules # Alcyonides: Seven Daughter of Alcyoneus* ## Phostthea ## Methone ## Anthe ## Pallene ## Alcippa ## Drimo ## Asteria # Eurytus: bane of Pan/Faun # Cthonius: bane of Eros/Cupid # Ouranion: bane of Enyo/Bellona # Tityos: bane of Leto # Maimaches: bane of Themis # Athos: Bane of Triton # Almops # Echion # Agasthenes # Hyperbios # Alektos, # Hyperphas # Pankrates # Harpolykos # Eriktypos: # Udaeus # Theodamas # Tharos # Obrimus: bane of Morpheus # Olyctor: b 50 Giants New Gigantes This is a group of 20 Giants bred to oppose the Heroes of Olympus and the deities who hadn't existed of hadn't been accepted into the Olympian pantheon yet at the time of the first Giant War. # Cassius: is the Bane of Psyche # Panagiota: Bane of Ariadne # Gemini: Bane of Janus # Aconite: Bane of Lupa, # Malthus: bane of Pomona # Genesis: bane of Terminus # Cato: is the Bane of the Divine Julius # Bane of Libertas # Bane of Rhea Silvia # Bane of Tiberinus # Orcus # Momus # Bane of Perseus Jackson # Bane of Annabeth Chase # Bane of Jason Grace # Bane of Leo Valdez # Bane of Piper Mclean # Bane of Hazel Levesque # Bane of Frank Zhang Personalities Trivia * Phoetius is female in the Muse-verse but is clearly depicted as male. * Argios in mythology is described as battling the Fates alongside Thoon, but I decided to make him the bane of Tyche as she was closely identified with the Fates to the point of sometimes being identified as one of them. * In the myths the Giant Pallas was killed by Athena, I decided to make him a bane of Nike because Nike was closely associated with Athena Category:Muse-Verse Category:Gigantes Category:Second Giant War Category:Groups